falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Gizmo
|tag skills = |derived = |dialogue =GIZMO.MSG |proto = (remains) |footer = }} |content2= |content3= |content4= }} Gizmo is the wealthy owner of the casino and boxing ring in Junktown in 2161. Background Gizmo is an overweight and manipulative man who runs Gizmo's Casino on the west side of Junktown. He is a fat slob of a bully who dreams of running the entire town unhindered by do-gooders like Killian Darkwater. He has tried to eliminate Killian several times already, but also managed to keep his own hands relatively clean in each attempt. Killian is looking for a way to get proof that Gizmo is behind the attempted assassinations. Gizmo is a genuine lowlife who thinks he's the real power in town. Disobey his order, and he will have you killed.Fallout Official Survival Guide Gizmo often has the Skulz do his dirty work. His bodyguard, a master martial artist named Izo, rarely leaves his side. He partakes in numerous illicit businesses on the side, and has several trading partners in the Hub. Due to his aspirations of assuming power in Junktown, he is portrayed as the nemesis of the town's mayor, Killian Darkwater. With Killian gone, Gizmo would be able take over the town unimpeded. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Kill Killian: There's some bad blood between Gizmo and Killian Darkwater. Gizmo wants him dead. * Get Gizmo's confession: Mayor Darkwater will then ask the Dweller to obtain a confession from Gizmo so he can lock him up or take him down. * Stop Gizmo: Killian has enough evidence why Gizmo wants him gone, the time for payback has come. Death animation * Gizmo has a unique death animation: Tell me about Inventory Notes * After death, Gizmo's corpse is left where it is, keeled over on his desk. If the Vault Dweller visits the casino some time later, his corpse appears changed, rotting, with insects flying above it. Should the Dweller return a long while later, Gizmo's corpse will no longer be present. * Gizmo is much larger than most non-player characters in Fallout. * He never walks, he attacks from his table, making him an easy target. * He, along with Overseer Jacoren, are the only two people in the game that are seen sitting down. * In Fallout 2 s game files, Gizmo's remains exist as legacy content. Appearances Gizmo appears only in Fallout. He is a talking head voiced by Jim Cummings. Behind the scenes * In early designs, the results of dealing with Gizmo and Killian were intended to be less black and white: in the cut endings, a victorious Gizmo would turn Junktown into a flourishing trading center, albeit for entirely self-serving reasons, whereas a victorious Killian would gradually become a well-intentioned tyrant, grinding the town slowly into the dust. However, this original intention never made the final cut. * Gizmo was named after Timothy Cain's pet skunk he had when he was a kid.Tim Cain about Gizmo Gallery FO01 NPC Gizmo N.png| "Hmm . . . all right. We can do this. But you work for me, you better know that nobody ever double-crosses Gizmo and lives to talk about it. You got me?" FO01 NPC Gizmo G.png| "Oh, yeah. Oh, yeah! Izo's got your money. Oh, this is good! Hey, hey, uh . . . you should leave town for a while. You know, just in case." FO01 NPC Gizmo B.png| "I don't know who you are, but I don't take kindly to strangers walking into my office and accusing me of things they know nothing about." FO01 NPC Gizmo B.png| "Get your butt in here and sit down. We got some business to discuss." Gizmo1.jpg|Gizmo's concept art Avatar-Gizmo.jpg|Gizmo's talking head FO1 Gizmo.png|In-game model FO1 Gizmo target.png|Aimed shot at the Gizmo. References Category:Fallout human characters Category:Fallout talking heads Category:Fallout 2 legacy content Category:Fallout Bible human characters Category:Junktown characters de:Gizmo es:Gizmo hu:Gizmo it:Gizmo ja:Gizmo pl:Gizmo pt:Gizmo ru:Гизмо uk:Гізмо